1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recycling a charcoal water filter container and to a holder and container combination for supporting solid vaporizing substances or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At least one company, Brita Wasserfilter GmbH, produces a plastic disposable water filter container and this under the trade-mark BRITA. The BRITA container includes a hollow body and lid, with openings in both the body and lid. The purpose of the container is to hold the granulated charcoal which is an essential part of the water filter. The openings in the lid and body are provided to allow the water to flow through the filter. The lid is usually sealed to the body by ultrasonic welding. When the usefulness of the charcoal as a filter is expended, the container and charcoal package are disposed of, usually in the garbage. Several other water filter manufacturers supply similar disposable containers.
Such a disposable product merely adds to the enormous problems faced by municipal governments around the world in respect of waste disposal. Statistics show that over 5,000,000 BRITA filters have been dumped in the Province of Ontario, Canada, alone.